1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sound generating device to be used with and attached to a hand-held firearm, bow or the like which may be activated by a hunter to cause an animal to pause in response to the sound.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that wild animals will respond with curiosity to an unfamiliar sound such as a whistle, buzzer or the like. For this reason, hunters will often carry a whistle or buzzer when in the field.
When a hunter comes upon an animal, he or she can blow the whistle or activate the buzzer. The animal will stop momentarily and pause before fleeing in order to listen to the sound. This gives the hunter a few valuable seconds in which to aim and shoot at a stationary target.
Shooting at a stationary target may also have the effect of reducing the number of wounded animals not able to be retrieved by hunters.
The problem with standard whistles is that they must be brought up to the mouth and blown before the sound is produced. Likewise, a buzzer or horn must be manipulated and activated before the sound is produced. This requires the use of one or both hands. During this process, the firearm can't be operated. In addition to the fact that the hunter's hand or hands are preoccupied, the hunter will be required to divert his or her gaze from the animal.
After the whistle or buzzer has been sounded, the rifle or bow may again be raised with the barrel held in one hand and the action mechanism in the other. The sight or scope may be used to target the animal and, finally, a shot taken. These procedures consume a significant amount of time; the hunted animal will likely flee before then.
Additionally, a loaded gun must always be operated safely; its operation can only be hurried to a certain degree.
There exists a need for a sound generating device that may be operated in conjunction with a firearm, bow or the like, so that the hunter can proceed with the shot while operating the sound producing device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sound generating device that may be operated in conjunction with a firearm, bow or the like.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sound generating device that is mounted on and attached to a firearm, bow or the like.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sound generating device mounted on a firearm, bow or the like that may be operated without interfering with the operation of the firearm, bow or the like.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sound generating device that may be operated at the same time as a firearm, bow or the like without taking the hunter's finger off the trigger mechanism.